The Pure Blood, The Mud Blood and The Traitor
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Post second war. Spoilers contained from DH. One shot. When an out spoken witch gets nasty with Narcissa Malfoy she is shocked to learn that mud blood's and traitors aren't as bad as she makes them out to be. R&R please! And don't be mean it's my first HP


'Get out of here.' Narcissa spoke to both her son and husband. 'Just follow through the crowds as quickly as you can. I'll join you as soon as I've said good bye to Bellatrix.' Draco seemed still in total shock, confusion and whatever else was going through his mind; stunned would be a good word. Lucius however was more concerned for his wife raising a hand to her shoulder as a gesture of comfort. 'I'm truly sorry about Bella but do you think it's wise to be left alone in here.' He looked round suspiciously at the crowd waiting for someone to attack his family or to be dragged away by an auror. At this point in time he didn't know what the wizarding world thought of his family. 'Father's right and to be honest I don't want to lose anyone else tonight.' Draco finally spoke his face wore resemblance to a ghost. He had now lost his aunt and best friend plus almost dying twice himself.

'I'll be fine Draco. I have my husband and my son as long as you are both all right nothing else matters to me.' Narcissa kissed her son then her husband on the cheek. 'Now go before anyone notices. 'If you're sure, but god forgive me if any of them hurt you.' 'I am. I won't be long I promise I'll meet you outside.' With one last look both Narcissa's son and husband vanished from her. She held her head high and strided up between the tables passing people who ignored her, people who looked confused and people who weren't happy to see her. Particularly one witch who looked at her as though it was the most shocking sight she had seen. A couple of close standing witches and wizards spat at Narcissa and shot a couple of hexes she easily dodged. Continuing to walk her head held high. The pale witch with long raven waves of hair down to her waste followed. She wore a long blue satin skirt with a black leather top both covered in blood her wand clutched tightly in her right hand as well as holding a rag to her shoulder gushing with blood.

Almost floating dreamily she followed Narcissa up the hall. Ron and Hermione had just left Harry to have a moment alone. They had been on their way to talk with the rest of the Weasley's when Hermione had stopped them in her tracks. Ron at first looked at the young woman walking in some sort of day dream glare up the hall but Hermione directed his attention to who she was following. 'What'd you reckons going on?' he asked viewing both women from their distance. 'I don't know but that girl with the blood on her arm doesn't look to happy. I think Narcissa is saying goodbye to Bellatrix though.' Ron let out a snort. 'Bloody stupid if you ask me. I don't see the other Malfoy's and she is still a bit of a target. Why she would stay to say good bye to that bitch is beyond me.' Hermione let out a small sigh. 'She was her sister Ron. To be honest I sort of feel sorry for her.'

'What?!' exclaimed Ron. 'You know what her lot are like and what they think of us. Not to mention Bella-' several people turned round to look at them due Ron's rather loud exclamation. 'Keep your voice down Ronald. Yes I do know what she thinks of me and yes I know exactly what Bellatrix did. Does it really matter now though? The war is over and at the end of the day she is nothing more than a woman who lost her sister. Besides Harry said she helped him.' Ron gave a shrug. 'S'pose your right but don't expect us to be having dinner anytime soon.' Hermione turned around to glare at him but instead they both burst out laughing before kissing. The blonde haired witch then bent down to her dead sister. Slowly tears began to roll down her cheeks silently making her skin look even more like marble. Her right hand holding Bellatrix's she closed her eye lids and pushed her legs together then rested both her hands at her side. 'I'm sorry Bella I'll always love you.' She placed a kiss on her fore head.

The witch who had followed her stood not to far away shaking her head a look of sheer amazement on her face. 'I don't believe you.' Her voice a deadly whisper had only just caught Narcissa's attention. She looked up to see the young woman even underneath her black eye make up and blood stained skin Narcissa recognised her. They had been at school together well she was a couple of years higher than her but she remembered Bellatrix used to taunt her. She did most people it wasn't uncommon but it didn't last long eventually she got bored of the younger students and started on the older ones. 'I honestly don't bloody believe you!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. All occupants in the castle had stopped talking and gathered to watch the goings on. Including Ron and Hermione who were still within a good viewing distance.

Narcissa froze fear creeping over her at the amount of people now watching her. 'Oh, what? No witty remark about how pure bloods are so great, no? Not got nothing to say now your precious lord has fallen?' The young woman branded a smirk of hate as she slowly walked towards the pale witch who had gotten to her feet and made a couple of weary steps forward. 'My family and I repented before the war was done there is nothing more we can do.' Even then she spoke with dignity in her voice. The blood stained woman let out a bitter laugh. '**You **– and your good for nothing family often do when your side is loosing!' There were murmurings amongst the crowd. 'Lavinia's right, send the bitch to Azkaban!' One of them cried. 'I heard Potter say he didn't like them!' a Hogwarts student from the back called out. 'Give her a taste of her own medicine!' was the final shout.

Narcissa looked around petrified to move, she didn't dare draw her wand. Not that it was important, both Lucius and Draco were outside safe to escape it didn't matter what happened to her. 'You really are one stupid witch Malfoy. You should have left when you had the chance with your death eater husband and son!' The woman sniggered then looked at Bellatrix body. 'As for that!' she shouted pointing her wand at Bellatrix. 'That deserved everything it got!' The crowd gave a quick cheer instantly flaming Narcissa who took the remaining steps towards Lavinia. 'How dare you!' she screamed. The crowd fell silent but Lavinia merely smiled. It soon disappeared though as her head swung forward hitting Narcissa and knocking her to the floor. Indeed it was an odd sight to see the usually perfectly carried Mrs Malfoy lying on the ground. Her entire appearance was dishevelled and blood poured from her newly burst nose.

Nonetheless she got on her knees in front of the bloody witch. Tears stinging at the corners of her eyes whether due to pain or humiliation she didn't know. Lavinia raised her good arm to her blooded shoulder then fed some blood into her mouth she then spat it at the woman before her. 'I dare because the difference in our blood doesn't matter.' She then kicked Narcissa bursting her lip this time and knocking her to the floor again. This time tears did flow. Lavinia's lips merely curled into a wicked smile as she turned to the crowd. 'Now I mention things that don't matter I'm wondering is there anyone here who it would really matter to if Narcissa Malfoy was one of the death eaters killed in battle?' Hermione who with Ron had gotten reasonably closer let out a gasp of horror the murmurings filling the room again. 'C'mon mione we should go.' Ron said in a low whisper.

Before Hermione could answer Lavinia spoke again. 'I thought as much.' Narcissa lay motionless on the floor knowing she had no escape as the raven haired witch pointed her wand. 'No!' the whole room turned to Hermione and a slightly pink Ron looking shocked. Narcissa and Lavinia just as surprised as each other. There was no one here that would speak for her was there? Lavinia raised an eyebrow. Hermione had marched through the remaining people and stood in between the two witches. Narcissa who was a little bleary eyed recognised the voice but couldn't quite make out her hero or rather heroin. Ron shortly joined his new girl friend and took her by the hand. 'Potter's friends, am I correct?' Narcissa was shocked by Lavinia's words but could now see she was right.

'Yes.' 'Why would you want to save someone who considers you, Mr Weasley to be a blood traitor? And you Miss?' 'Grainger.' Hermione replied. 'Miss Grainger to be like me. A mud-blood.' Hermione turned to Narcissa who still lay on the floor with blood all over her face. She got down on her knees beside her and took her hand. The older witch's hand was shaky but gripped on tightly but not so to hurt her. Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes and saw fear, the same fear she had felt before herself, her gaze left them and travelled back to Lavinia's. 'Because it doesn't matter anymore, the war is over and Voldemort lost.' Mrs Weasley had stepped out from the crowd. 'Hermione I understand how you feel but this woman's sister killed my son.' A couple of other angry remarks were shouted about Bellatrix. Ron looked at Hermione; she would never forgive him if he didn't help her.

'She's not Bellatrix mum. I'll never forgive her for what she did but that wasn't Mrs Malfoy and don't forget.' He said nodding towards Bellatrix. 'We have our revenge and as much as I am happy about that I'm not the only one that lost a sibling.' Ron went to the other side of Narcissa and took her other hand; Molly sighed but gave him an understanding nod. 'We wouldn't have one the battle without her.' Hermione spoke to Lavinia though the whole room hadn't missed a word since the beginning. The witch's brow furrowed. 'What?' 'Harry told us about what happened in the forest. Voldemort asked Narcissa to check if he was dead but she lied to him so Harry could come back here and save us.' Another train of gasps and murmurs filled the room. Lavinia turned to face them.

A wizard who looked not much younger than Dumbledore had been stepped forwards. 'That's enough Lavinia you owe the woman your life… We all do.' The raven hair spun around one way then the other as if looking for someone to pounce upon. She spun back round to Narcissa who was looking at her still waiting for the killing curse. The steady hand raised the wand at the witch before her but she had a different expression now. Instead of throwing a curse the woman dropped it on the floor and got to her knees so she was facing the blonde haired woman and spoke in a whisper. 'I guess we're even then.' Slowly she leaned over and kissed Narcissa who flinched a little on the cheek.' Just as she'd done so her lip and nose healed. Lavinia got up and stepped a side.

'The Quidditch match is over friends, return your celebrations.' Were the last words the young woman spoke. 'Mrs Malfoy?' Hermione stood up and swapped her hands so that she could put her right hand on her shoulder. Narcissa was stunned she looked at Hermione who showed a weak smile. Then at Ron who gave her a nod. 'Thank you, both of you.' She spoke as they helped her get to her feet. Feeling light headed she stumbled a little so they put their hands behind her back to support her 'Where are your husband and son?' Ron asked deciding to speak. 'They are waiting for me outside.' Narcissa replied quietly as though afraid to speak to loud in case they changed their minds. For a moment she stopped walking feeling the light headedness again. Ron tightened his grip on her waiting on her body to collapse. 'Are you ok?' Hermione asked as they approached the door.

'I'm fine, just a little light headed. It's been a long day.' She let out a little laugh. 'It's been a long 7 years to be quite honest with you.' Ron smiled he liked this Narcissa better than the other one he met even if she was weaker. 'You're telling me.' Hermione thought about bursting into a fit of laughter of all the people in that hall to help Narcissa Malfoy it had been a blood traitor and a mud blood. More importantly it had been her son's worst enemies still she managed to compose herself. 'Um Ron could you run down and fetch Draco and his father.' She turned to Narcissa. 'If that's alright with you to be honest you don't look up to the walk Mrs Malfoy.' She smiled at Hermione. 'That's fine with me and Narcissa will do.' Hermione returned the smile and then caught a shot of Ron's glare. 'No bother.' He spoke as if he was about to climb a huge hill.

He disappeared into the darkness leaving Hermione with Narcissa who was starring up into darkness. 'I made a mistake.' She suddenly spoke. 'Well obviously more than one but particularly with you Hermione. Pure blood or no I am told you are the brightest witch of your age and noble to. Even to someone who doesn't deserve it.' Not knowing what to say the best she came out with was thank you. Narcissa looked at the younger witch's eyes. 'You saved my life tonight Hermione Grainger.' It seemed to apply some strain for her to continue what she was going to say next. 'You are a far greater witch than any pure blood I have ever known.' She then gave Hermione a quick and awkward hug. 'Thank you Narcissa, it means a lot coming from you.' Hermione gave one last smile before the quickly approaching footsteps revealed their owners.

Ron and Draco ran up with Lucius at their heels. 'Narcissa!' called Lucius as his son put his arms around his mother. Hermione moved allowing Lucius to tend to his wife; she clung to both her husband and son for dear life. 'Mr Weasley gave us a short version of what happened.' Lucius spoke as he put one hand round his wife using the other to wipe the blood from her face. 'You should rest Narcissa like you said it's been a long day.' Both Lucius and Draco looked at Hermione shocked that she had not addressed her as Mrs Malfoy. 'Yes thank you. I think I will Hermione. You know you'll make someone' she looked at Ron 'a good wife one day.' They both blushed and Draco simply gaped. 'We better get back inside then.' Ron said.

'Thanks again.' All three Malfoy's then turned and headed out to a place they could apparate from. Hermione and Ron could still make out the stutters of Draco repeating words like, Narcissa, together, Weasley, Grainger? Ron then turned to Hermione 'How about we go back in now and actually talk to my family without saving an ex death eater?' Hermione gave a little laugh and shoved her hands in Ron's pockets and pinned him against the wall. She kissed him on the lips. 'How about we stay out here for a little while and pretend none of this happened today and everything is normal?' Ron smiled. 'Hermione it's over now everything is normal.' He continued to kiss her; some people who could just about see them in the castle began to whistle.


End file.
